The Get Away Trip
by sayjay1995
Summary: Sakura wins a vacation to the Bahamas. She and one other shinobi are invited along. Tsunade makes sure Sakura stays somewhere romantic with her date- that happens to be Lee! Will this vacation arouse feelings in the both of them? Fluffy SakuLee
1. A Much Needed Vacation

A/N: The inspiration for this story came to me when I was at the Bahamas. I've been meaning to write this for awhile, seeing as I got back 2 or 3 weeks ago. I should warn you though, I think this chapter is going to be short, since it's kinda like an intro. So read on, and let me know how it is! Speaking will be in "Insert words here." And thinking will be in 'Insert thought here'

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I also don't own the country of the Bahamas. Don't worry, I'm not planning on taking over either of those two (at least not yet).**

**The Get Away Trip**

**Chapter 1**

A steaming pot of ramen boiled on the stove as an exhausted pink haired ninja waited for the noodles to cook. Sakura Haruno had spent a long day at the hospital, learning new medical techniques and tending to the ill. Now she was paying the price. Her limbs were sore from all the paperwork and chakra usage, and her head hurt from all the nagging patients.

'Come on…hurry up and cook already!' Sakura hissed silently to the stove. Naturally it didn't reply, and Sakura let out a sigh and pushed some bubblegum hair strands behind her ears. Her frizzy hair looked like it had been run over by a steamroller; it hung in sweaty clumps on top of her head. It didn't help her looks that Sakura had thrown on an old pair of faded pajamas as soon as she got home.

It seemed like the only good thing about today was that is was nearly over. The clock hanging above the stove said that it was already 9:15 at night. When at last the ramen was ready to be consumed, Sakura piled the juicy noodles high on a plate and shoved them into her mouth. A loud knock rang out from behind her apartment door.

"Sakura, I have a message for you." A muffled voice said.

"The door's open." Sakura replied, feeling too lazy to get up and answer the visitor in person. Her former sensei, Kakashi Hatake, strode inside. Sakura was surprised there wasn't a book in her teacher's hand.

"Sakura, I was-" Kakashi stopped and stared at his student's poor state. "…I was talking with the Hokage, and she gave me a letter addressed to you. But before that, why the heck do you look so…so…hobo-ish?" Kakashi, knowing full well that he had just invented a new adjective, waited for a reply.

"I've been so overworked lately, that I haven't had time for relaxing and grooming." Sakura explained, her cheeks slightly red from the embarrassing yet accurate comment. The white haired teacher nodded; he too understood the feeling of to much work.

"Well, then I think you're going to enjoy this letter." Kakashi handed over a white envelope. There were pictures of coconut trees on it. Sakura, looking at the envelope with puzzlement, stuffed a few forkfuls of ramen into her mouth before opening the letter up. Her mouth dropped open, causing the food remains to spill out over the table.

"Oh my, I can't believe it!" Sakura let out a cheer of delight. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, clearly wanting to read the letter. Sakura began to read aloud:

* * *

Dear Ms./Mrs./Mr. _Sakura Haruno_

We of the Get Away And Relax Corporation are proud to inform you that you, along with one other ninja from your home village, have won our Bahamas get away trip competition! Congratulations Ms./Mrs./Mr. _Haruno_! As you know, your flight leaves within two days after this letter is mailed out and you and your partner get two weeks paid vacation in the Bahamas for free! We have enclosed a list of suggested supplies, maps, weather information, ticket, etc. You will be flying via a private jet. Food will be provided for you on the jet. Thanks for supporting the Get Away And Relax Corporation, and once again congratulations!

* * *

"I forgot all about entering that stupid contest! Naruto and I were looking at a newspaper, and when we saw the contest ad Naruto automatically grabbed a pen and filled it out. He convinced me to fill one out too, although I didn't really think I'd win." Sakura hugged the note to her chest.

"Lady Tsunade thought that was what the letter was about. She told me to let you know that you must be at her office by 10:00 tomorrow morning with all your things packed and ready to go. You and your date will then departure." Kakashi let out a farewell and left, leaving Sakura to frantically run around her apartment and attempt to get everything packed. Any bit of sleepiness Sakura had felt earlier was gone.

'I wonder who's going with me?' Sakura thought to herself as she starting digging in the back of her dresser for a swim suite.

**A/N: I warned you, didn't I? I said this was going to be short. But I promise that the next chapters will all be much, much longer! I guess you know who Sakura's partner is going to be, if you read the paring and the summary. Bet you just can't wait to read the fluffy goodness I have planned XD. So send me a review and let me know how if this fanfic's good or not!**


	2. Airplane Fluff

**A/N: My computer was down with a virus, but now is back to normal. I'm so happy to be back with the Internet world! It fills me heart with joy! Please read on and enjoy, because I'm putting my heart and soul into making this chapter awesome! Oh, and when I talk about the traveling distance and time zones and what not, I'm referring to my home in the United States. I know the Naruto world doesn't take place there, but I don't have the time to google search that kind of information. Please bear with me.**

**The Get Away Trip**

**Chapter 2**

Sakura was up, showered, and ready to go by 8:00 the next morning. Her single medium sized suitcase was sitting on the living room couch. Sakura stood in front of her bathroom mirror and fluffed up her hair a bit. She wore her usual outfit; the only thing different was that it was cropped here and there.

**((A/N: I know that was probably one of the worst descriptions ever made. Did you ever see that Naruto movie that had Sakura, Lee, Naruto, and Kakashi in it? I think it was **_**The Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom**_** or something, but they all had the same outfits on as usual, except the pants were cropped to shorts, the sleeves were cut off, and Sakura's shirt showed her stomach. Does that help? That's what she and her partner will be wearing. If it's still confusing, maybe I can find a picture or something and post the link…))**

Deciding that she looked good enough, Sakura nervously sat around her apartment. She had never flown before, never left the country before, and was feeling extremely apprehensive. The seconds took their time turning into minutes, and it felt more like years before those minutes turned into hours. Finally it was a quarter till ten and Sakura was able to leave. Her heavy suitcase was difficult to carry, but some how Sakura managed to drag it without tripping.

'Oh crap, I'm late!' Sakura realized after several minutes. She quickly hurried her pace but still ended up arriving at ten past. "I'm sorry for being late Lady Hokage!" Sakura cried out as she came bursting through the door. Tsunade was lazily sitting at her desk sipping a cup of tea. Standing beside her desk was Rock Lee.

"Well Sakura, it's nice to see you finally showed up…" The blonde Hokage said with a hint of a smile.

"Good morning Sakura." Lee greeted. Sakura sent a questioning look towards Tsunade, as if asking with her eyes: Why is Lee here? Then she noticed that Lee's usual jumpsuit had short sleeves, much like her clothes. And he too had a suitcase sitting by his feet.

"Lee, are you the other winner?" Sakura asked, clearly surprised. Lee wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"I am. I am also very glad to know that it is you who will be going to the Bahamas with me." He said with a smile. Tsunade pulled out a piece of paper and quickly scanned it. A mischievous grin spread across her face.

"Listen up you guys! I know you were told that you'd be staying together on a beach house. Well, I just got a letter letting you know that the beach house is on a private island. The company wants me to assure you that it's very romantic. You should go now, your flight is waiting for you outside the village. Have fun!" Tsunade stifled a laugh as Sakura and Lee shifted uncomfortably.

"Bye, Lady Tsunade…" They muttered before leaving. Shizune appeared out of nowhere and glared at Tsunade.

"You are such a liar! They weren't supposed to stay at a romantic island at all! You personally sent that company a letter requesting that they stay somewhere private because you think they should get together." TonTon snorted and wiggled in Shizune's arms. Tsunade didn't reply, but took a long drag of tea instead. Neither Lee nor Sakura said much during the walk across the village, as Tsunade's last minute notice left them feeling awkward with each other. When they reached the village gate a man in a white uniform greeted the ninjas and took their bags.

"Hello! I'm John, the pilot, and I just need to go over a few safety issues." John the pilot explained things like where the emergency exits were, how to handle emergency situations, etc. "Now, can I have your tickets?" John collected the tickets and the passports and looked them over. "Everything seems to be in order. You may board. We'll be leaving in ten minutes." John walked in and sat down at the pilot's chair. Sakura walked in next followed by Lee. They sat down across from each other. The jet had enough room for six people, and it had a built in bathroom. The assistant pilot whispered something in John's ear.

"Oh, right! Your village leader requested that you get our best couple's treatment!" John smiled at the word 'couple'. He thought it was great to see such young love. "Let me know if you need anything." He said before pulling a thick black curtain between the pilot's area and Sakura and Lee's. The awkwardness intensified. The plane began running down a stretch of road, gaining speed until the flying machine soared into the sky. It was a bit bumpy from the air currents at first, but soon it settled down and the shinobi were able to enjoy their flight.

"I read that it takes about three hours to get to the Bahamas." Lee announced randomly, trying to start a conversation.

"Really? I thought it would take much longer then that." Sakura replied, smiling politely.

"Are you hungry yet?" Lee waved to an empty seat beside him. Piled on top was a big bowl of fruit and assorted sandwiches. Sakura didn't have to answer; the ferocious growl of her stomach was enough. Lee pulled a folding table out of the plane's wall and adjusted his chair. Sakura passed out the plates and helped herself to a turkey and cheese sandwich. She piled grapes and strawberries on the side of her plate.

"Lee, this food is delicious! Did you make it yourself?" Sakura gasped as the wonderful nutrients filled up her stomach. Lee wished he could say yes, but he'd never lie to his darling flower.

"I am afraid not. The fruit, meat, and cheese are from the Bahamas." He reached for another sandwich at the same time Sakura did, and their hands rested on each other. Instinctively Sakura tightened her grasp, and from an outsider's point of view it looked like they were holding hands.

"I'm sorry!" They cried out in unison, quickly pulling both hands away. For awhile neither of them said a word and Sakura was becoming irritated by the uncomfortable silence.

"Listen, Lee, I think we need to get over this awkwardness between us. After all, we're stuck together for two weeks. We should get used to this sort of thing." Sakura proposed her idea and waited for a response.

'She does not sound like she wants me around…maybe she wanted Sasuke to come…that must be it. But she is trying to be polite, and so must I.' Lee thought, hiding any sadness from his facial features.

"I think that is a marvelous idea!" Lee hoped he sounded excited and cheerful, instead of gloomy and downcast. No matter how good Lee was at hiding emotions, he couldn't hide them well enough from Sakura. Maybe it was because she was a girl, and girls often did things like that. But whatever the reason, Sakura could tell something was bugging Bushy Brows. She decided to go ahead with her plan and see what happened from there. It worked, too. After awhile Lee seemed to be distracted from whatever was making him sad.

They talked, ate, and slept for the next few hours. The plane jerked and Sakura's eyes flew open. Across from her Lee was still dozing, though Sakura wasn't sure how he could be. The sunlight was bright, and it was shining down through the tiny windows. Watching Lee's peaceful sleeping form made Sakura feel content, and soon she realized that she was staring at him. As weird as it sounds, Sakura couldn't pull away. Lee seemed like a different person when he was asleep. Sakura tried to think of a word to describe this change in him. Her heart jolted when she thought of the word cute.

'I can't think Lee is cute. Lee and the word cute just don't seem compatible. I mean, he isn't ugly or anything like that…' Sakura, in an attempt to escape her feelings, glanced out her own window. The sigh amazed her. Below was the ocean, and from up above it looked so perfect and blue. The clouds were thin and scattered about; they looked like wisps of cotton. The entire sight was breathtaking.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Lee muttered, still half asleep. Sakura glanced back at her fellow ninja and saw that Lee was starting to wake up. He yawned and stretched, causing the word cute to flash once again through Sakura's mind. Lee noticed Sakura watching him. "What? Is there something on my face?" Lee asked nervously. Sakura's cheeks turned red and she quickly assured him that everything was fine.

"We'll be at Kamalame Kay in five minutes." John the pilot yelled through the black divider. Sakura guessed that Kamalame Kay was the island they were staying on. Soon enough, Sakura could see islands rising on the water's gleaming surface.

"Those are coral islands." Lee said, hoping to sound somewhat impressive. When they neared the largest island, Sakura saw the giant runway that the plane would be descending on. Lee made sure the table was put away and the food was secure. Sakura's stomach was crawling with butterflies.

"Are you nervous, Sakura? You seemed okay on the liftoff." Lee asked, obviously worried about her.

"I-I'm not sure," Sakura hesitated then said "But I guess I am kinda nervous." Lee wasn't sure if he was being to bold, but he reached out and gently rested his hand on Sakura's. The pink haired shinobi knew he was trying to be nice, and found the gesture immediately helpful. Her butterflies flew into her mouth as the plane spiraled towards Earth. The plane made a thump as it collided with the ground, but John and his assistance knew what they were doing.

They landed without any trouble. When the plane was settled down, John helped the ninja get out of the plane. The airport was surrounded by trees, blocking it from the city streets. A yellow brick building was the only accessible thing in sight, and John said that is where they had to show their passports. Though the passport place was air conditioned, it was still unbelievably hot. Sakura was grateful for her short hair. A dark skinned man with crooked teeth stood behind a desk. He looked over the passports and had Sakura and Lee sign some papers.

"Everything be lookin' good man!" he said, his English heavily accented. "We send you a cab, and then you can go to a Kamalame Kay!" Lee thanked the man and waited for the taxi to show up. When it did Sakura and Lee climbed into the back. The taxis here were dark blue vans big enough for seven passengers. John the pilot piled their suitcases in the van's trunk and off they went.

"It'll be about a forty-five minute drive to a Kamalame Kay." The drive explained. Sakura noticed that in the Bahamas, people drove on the opposite side of the road.

'This is going to be a long ride…' Sakura sighed and looked out the window.

**A/N: I threw in some minor fluff to make up for the shortness of the last chapter. That should make it better, right?**


	3. Kamalame Kay

**A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone! I was celebrating the Easter holidays, and I sorta forgot about this fanfiction…….(smiles sheepishly) But I have returned, and now it is time for a much awaited update!**

**The Get Away Trip**

**Chapter 3**

Sakura was right, it was a long trip. With an equally accented English tone, the taxi drive introduced himself as Steve. The Bahamian driver made small talk now and then, and Lee did most of the talking. Sakura stared out the window and took in the thick foliage. She was surprised to see the tall green trees and bushes.

'Well, duh, what was I expecting?' Sakura reminded herself. After all, it wasn't like they were in a desert.

"So you two be ninjas, ya?" Steve asked as he waved at other taxi drivers flying by.

"Yes, we are ninjas from Konoha. That is a village in the Land of Fire." Lee explained.

"That would explain the hair, eh man?" Steve smiled as he glanced at Sakura's pink hair and Lee's bushy eyebrows. Sakura noted that his teeth were crooked also. Lee observed that Sakura was staring at Steve's teeth, and he gently nudged her in the side. Realizing that she now had a staring problem, Sakura nodded at Lee and looked away. Steve took notice, but he misinterpreted it.

"She be your girlfriend, ya?" Steve winked at Lee.

"N-No sir! We are just…friends." Lee finished with a brilliant red blush. Sakura yearned to punch something; why did everyone think they were together?

'Because you look so cute together!' A fangirl voice squealed in Sakura's head. Her inner self wasn't heard much these days, and the high pitched voice startled Sakura a bit. The memory of Lee sleeping on the plane flashed by, and Sakura shifted uncomfortably. Steve went on to comment about fishing, which apparently was the main reason most people visited the island. Finally they drove around a curve and the shinobi found themselves facing a dock. Waiting for them was a boat, complete with benches to sit on and a table with glasses of lemonade and wine to drink.

Sakura and Lee scrambled out of the van and waited for their luggage to be pulled out of the trunk. Another van pulled up, and that one was stuffed full of people. Steve told them to get on the boat and leave the baggage to him. So, that's what they did. Steve and the other driver lugged everyone's stuff onto the boat and piled it into two separate piles. The van drivers drove off as soon as they were done loading everything.

"Good afternoon! Welcome to Kamalame Kay!" A short, plump woman greeted once everyone was aboard. She had a British accent.

"I hear the water is crystal clear! Perfect for fishing!" An Australian man said suddenly, providing an opening for more fish talk. Seeing as most of the passengers were men, Sakura doubted the subject was going to change soon.

"Here we go, Sakura!" Lee said, looking out over the perfect blue body of water. The boat's propeller jerked and started pushing itself forward. The salty wind felt nice as it zoomed through Sakura's hair. Sea gulls cawed and soared through the air. The ride was over just as soon as it started. They neared another island, and sitting next to the dock was a giant, colorful sign.

"Welcome to Kamalame Kay," Sakura read aloud. Palm trees, coconut trees, and mangrove bushes grew in patches all along the white sand shoreline. Once docked the British tour guide assisted everyone off the boat. She explained that the staff would take care of the baggage, and that she was to show everyone where they were staying.

"We know where we're going." The Australian man said, giving the tour guide a nod of his head. He and his friends walked down the beach, and nobody tried to stop them.

"Alright then, time to go you two! My name is Elizabeth, and I will be your guide today." Elizabeth led the way down a sandy path lined with trees. Sakura and Lee looked at the different paths of sand that twisted this way and that, almost like a maze.

"Here we have the dining hall. Most of your meals will be eaten here. The pool and Tiki Bar are located right down there." Elizabeth stopped in front of a building and pointed at the various places. The dining hall was slightly small, and all the doublewide doors were open. "All of this can be easily accessed from your vacation home, which is right down here." Elizabeth turned and started down a path on the left. Sakura and Lee hurried after the British woman.

"Whoa-!" Sakura yelped as she tripped over a coconut. Lee, out of instinct, caught Sakura around the waist and pulled her upright.

"You want to be mindful of those." Elizabeth warned, giving them a warm, loving look. Sakura soon realized that it was because Lee had yet to remove his hands from her hips. Lee's eyes widened when he realized the awkwardness of the situation and quickly withdrew his hands.

"Now, then, if you'd be so kind as to follow…" Elizabeth's voice trailed off as they continued with their journey. It didn't take long, only about three minutes.

"Here we are!" Elizabeth made a turn to the right and stopped in front of a yellow house. Like the dining hall, all the windows and doors were hanging wide open.

"Please feel free to stop by if you have any questions. I'll be at the office near the dining hall. Your stuff will be delivered shortly." Elizabeth left, and Sakura wandered over towards a golf cart that was parked off to the side. Lee followed, and read a note that was attached to the steering wheel.

"If you do not wish to walk somewhere, you may use the golf cart." Lee read, running his hands over the leather seats.

"Shall we look inside?" He asked after a moment.

"Might as well see what Lady Tsunade got us into." Sakura sighed. The house didn't look very big from the outside. They walked into what was supposed to be the living room. There was a couch, a chair, and a coffee table with magazines on it. Off to the side was a giant white bed, which was obviously where one of them was going to sleep. In the other corner was a table, and beside it a tiny white kitchen.

After some exploring they found the bathroom, which was on the other side of the wall where the bed was. Directly across from the doors they had entered was another pair of doors that led to the beach. There was a table and set of chairs outside on the porch, and from here Sakura could see waves pounding the ocean sand.

"Is there only one bed?" Sakura asked nervously, fearing the answer.

"I believe that is so." Lee answered, his eyes avoiding Sakura's. A light breeze swept through, lifting the ends of their hair up. Sakura's inner voice squealed in delight at the sight of Lee's hair blowing in the wind.

"I am willing to sleep on the couch, if that would make you more comfortable." Lee offered. The couch wasn't very big, and Sakura knew it would probably hurt his back.

"I guess that's why it's called a private island…. We can figure that out when the time comes…" Sakura's voice trailed off as she imagined the horrible punishments Tsunade was going to suffer from when the pink haired hulk returned to Konoha. Not knowing what else to do Lee asked,

"Would you like to go to the beach?" Sakura smiled; Lee sure was taking this whole awkward experience well.

"That sounds nice. Let's go!" They exited through the beachside doors. They kicked their shoes off and sat their headbands on the outside table. "I believe we are allowed to bring back seashells." Lee said, his eyes searching the sand for treasure. Sakura looked out over the beautiful waves that reflected in the sunlight; this sight was almost prettier then the one in the air. They were walking close to the water, and the cold liquid tickled their feet.

'Hmm…maybe this trip won't be so bad after all.' Sakura thought as they walked down the beach.

**A/N: Well, what did you think? I'm doing my best to relieve the details. Hopefully the fluff will make up for the long wait you faithful readers had to deal with! Drop off a review and let me know how I'm doing. :D**


	4. Early To Bed, Early To Rise

**A/N: Here we are, chapter three already. It seems like only yesterday I had the idea to write this fanfiction, and now it's a full-fledged chaptered story! Time flies by so quickly…**

**The Get Away Trip**

**Chapter 4**

The sand felt warm in contrast to the water. Neither Sakura nor Lee said much during their walk. Instead they enjoyed the green foliage and the beauty of the sea. It wasn't until a seagull dove into the water and swallowed a fish whole that Sakura let out a gasp.

"Did you see that?" with her mouth hanging wide open Sakura watched the bird fly off further out to sea. Lee chuckled at the sight.

"Nature is wonderful, would you not agree?" He stopped walking and picked up a tiny seashell. It was no bigger then the size of his thumbnail.

"It's so pretty," Sakura commented, watching Lee turn the shell around. The outside was a tan-ish white color, and on the inside it was a very faint pink. Sakura squinted her eyes and saw little white markings covering areas of pink.

"They look like flower petals!" Sakura realized suddenly, looking up at Lee in amazement. Lee hesitated before speaking, almost as if he was shy.

"Not just any flower petals… see, look closely. They look like cherry blossoms. Here, take it." Lee dropped the shell onto Sakura's palm and closed her fingers tightly around it.

"No, Lee, it's yours! I couldn't take it!" Sakura said, trying to hand back the beautiful shell. Lee refused, saying she should think of it as a gift. With a defeated smile Sakura dropped the shell into her pocket. They didn't wander much farther then that. When Sakura looked over her shoulder she was amazed to see how far they traveled.

Their vacation home was placed in the middle of the island, and they had traveled nearly the entire left side of the beach. The sun started to set low in the sky, and Lee suggested they head home. As they walked, dolphins jumped in and out of the distant water.

"They're so graceful, don't you think?" Sakura said with a contented sigh. The droplets of water left in the air from the dolphins caught the sunlight and shimmered.

"Their beauty and grace is hard to beat." Lee agreed. The two Konoha ninjas exchanged smiles, but their blissful mood went down the toilet when they arrived home. Night was creeping closer, and the same problem from before was still left to be faced; who was going to sleep in the bed? Lee was persistent about his offer.

"Sakura, I'll be fine. You are a lady, and should not have to sleep on the couch! I will gladly give you the bed. Here, look!" Lee lay down on the tiny couch, and he nearly fell off. It just wasn't big enough to sleep on.

"See, I'm fine!" Lee clutched the couch cushion in vain effort not to fall off. Sakura wasn't fooled.

"What do you take me for, an idiot? Let's face it, that couch just isn't big enough to sleep on. It looks like we only have one choice…." Sakura's voice trailed off, and they both looked in opposite directions. When she couldn't stand the awkwardness Sakura took a good look around the room. She saw that the Kamalame Kay staff had brought their suitcases and stacked them against a wall. Sakura found her own and dug out some pajamas.

"I'll change in the bathroom…" Sakura said curtly before walking into the restroom. Her pajamas were simple: both the shirt and the pants were pink with red and darker pink butterflies on them. She took as long as possible to change, and when Sakura went back to the living room she saw that Lee had already changed. He had on a black tee shirt with matching shorts.

"Which side do you want?" Lee asked, his eyes looking everywhere except in his companion's direction. Sakura shrugged and climbed onto she side closest to her. The bed seemed like it would swallow her whole; the soft white sheets sunk down to match Sakura's body shape.

The same thing happened to Lee when he sat down on the other side. A breeze flew in through the open windows and Sakura shivered. Lee, almost instinctively, pulled the covers up over them and lay down to face Sakura.

"Are we having fun yet?" Sakura whispered, snuggling deeper into her pillow. Lee chuckled in spite of the situation.

"I am sorry I ruined our vacation…" Lee whispered back, his dark eyes boring into Sakura's green orbs.

"You didn't, honest! I wouldn't trade you in for any ninja back in Konoha!" Sakura said, trying to cheer Lee up. She didn't know why, but seeing Lee sad really bothered her. Lee being sad was like the universe toppling upside down, and nothing was right anymore. Lee's eyes gained back some of their sparkle, although deep down in his heart he knew Sakura would have preferred Sasuke.

"Goodnight, Sakura." He murmured. Sakura smiled, nodded, and turned the lights off. It didn't take long for the exhausted pink haired ninja to drift off into slumber, but Lee remained awake. "

Thank you, my darling flower." Lee whispered to the darkness. He fell asleep, and the ninjas had a peaceful, dreamless night.

THE NEXT MORNING…

Sunlight streamed through the windows, and Sakura was jerked awake. She didn't open her eyes, because the sun would blind her if she did. Instead Sakura buried into her pillow, which strangely felt a lot harder then it did last night.

Decided it was just a trick of the mind, Sakura stifled a yawn and wrapped her arms tightly around her pillow. It was then that she felt something hot. Sakura opened her eyes and saw she was lying half on top of a very red faced Lee.

"You're not a pillow!" Sakura exclaimed the obvious.

"I am so sorry Sakura! I awoke ten minutes ago, and was just lying here relaxing, when you started moving around. I thought perhaps I had woken you up as well, but then your arms started wrapping themselves around me and….well, I did not want to wake you and…." Lee didn't quite know what to say. Sakura rolled over onto her own side of the bed.

"Tonight I will sleep on the couch, to prevent such a situation." Lee muttered, giving Sakura an almost firm look. Or, as firm a look as Lee can give while his face is still streaked with scarlet. The face made Sakura want to laugh; in fact, she did.

"What is so funny?" Lee asked worriedly, taken back from the sudden change of the mood. Sakura only laughed harder, and soon her ribs were hurting from lack of oxygen. Lee started chuckling as well, and the next thing you knew they were both sitting up and holding onto each other for support as they laughed like idiots. Finally Sakura managed to gasp out

"L-Lets, ha…e-eat…ha, some, heh, b-breakfast…ha!" She spluttered out.

"You can change first today." Sakura added in a steadier voice.

**A/N: I feel like this story is progressing way to slow, so to fix that feeling I am going to update sooner! I know what you're thinking though, "Yeah, she said that last time, and we still waited for like, a week!" Well, never fear, for I am truly going to try!**


	5. The Triple 'K' Sisters

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I had a baby shower to go to. It was fun, and the church was cool. As it turns out, the soon-to-be mother just moved into a house on my street, and she gave my family and I a great tour. She has some kind of Japanese weeping cherry blossom tree that I really like! 3**

**The Get Away Trip**

**Chapter 5**

Lee hurriedly changed out of his pajamas. When he walked out of the bathroom Sakura had already changed.

"Look, the Kamalame Kay staff left us a breakfast basket!" Sakura pointed out on the porch steps. Lee carried the heavy woven basket to the kitchen table. Inside was an assortment of breads, jams, jellies, and orange juice.

"Sure does look good." Sakura said as she helped herself to a croissant with strawberry jelly. Lee picked up a bagel and spread on some orange marmalade. They munched on their carbohydrates and made small talk. Considering the early time of day, it was a surprise to feel the heat from the sun.

"I know what we can do today Lee!" Sakura said randomly after a few minutes of chewing. Lee raised an eyebrow, a silent cue for Sakura to explain.

"We should go take a dip in the ocean!" Sakura licked a drop of jelly off the tip of her pointer finger. A wide grin spread across Lee's face.

"That is a lovely idea! Would you like first dibs on the bathroom?" Sakura laughed and nodded. It was odd, after the morning they had Sakura expected things to feel weird between them. Instead it had quite the opposite effect; they two were having more fun then ever before. She dug through her suitcase and found her swimsuit. It was a two piece pink bikini with white, deformed shapes all over.

It looked cute, and it looked even cuter on Sakura. She switched rooms with Lee, who pulled on a pair of black swim trunks. While she waited Sakura pulled her hair up into a ponytail. Once ready they grabbed their towels, spread on some sun block, and ran barefoot to the open water.

"On the count of three, jump in." Lee yelled as they neared the blue liquid. Sakura laughed and nodded.

"One….Two….Three!" Lee shouted as they jumped high in the air.

"It's cold!" Sakura shrieked when their heads broke the surface for oxygen. The salt air tasted good as it whipped through Sakura's hair. She brushed some loose strands of hair out of her eyes.

"Would you like to go again?" Lee asked. Sakura looked over at him and watched as Lee floated on his back like an otter.

"Definitely!" Sakura replied. "I'll race you to the shore." They weren't far out, but the ever-churning waves pulled at them, as if begging them to stay. Sakura got a head start, be Lee still beat her to the sand.

"Hey, I bet if we had a pair of goggles on we could see some fish." Sakura said once they were on shore.

"I'll be right back!" The pink haired girl turned and ran back to the beach house. Lee dug his toes into the sand and let out a contented sigh. He didn't look up until he heard a girl's voice giggling. Actually, after listening for a moment, he heard three different girls giggling. Lee looked up and saw three older girls walking towards him. It looked like they were sisters. They each wore the same indecent bikini, except in different colors to match their hair.

Take that factor plus the fact that each of them had a super model body it was no surprise when Lee felt his cheeks burn. He quickly turned his modest eyes away. Those girls had the opposite idea; they each flashed a dazzling pair of bone white teeth and stood uncomfortably close to Lee.

The girl on his left had sleek and shiny black hair, the girl on his right had curly blonde hair, and the one in front had fiery red hair that seemed to stream about her head like an inferno. The red head seemed to be the leader.

"What's up handsome? I don't think we've seen you around here before." Lee could almost picture a little heart ending after each of her sentences. Lee looked around at the three blue eyed girls and felt his speech stutter.

"I-I am on vacation…" He felt tongue-tied. The blond haired girl laughed and poked Lee's stomach.

"Ooh, so hard!" She giggled. At once the two other girls stuck out a hand and felt for themselves. Lee's mouth opened, but no sound came out.

"I'm Katie, and these are my sisters, Kathy and Kelly." The black haired girl named Katie introduced. Kathy the blond ran her fingers through Lee's hair.

"Hey, why don't you come back to our place?" Kelly suggested, winking in a very flirty and suggestive manner. Lee tried to unscramble his thoughts and come up with a decent response, but was never given the time. Sakura was on her way back from the goggle run, and from a distance everything seemed normal.

That is, until she saw three abnormally beautiful nineteen-year-olds standing inside Lee's personal bubble. Her eyes narrowed even more when Sakura saw the swimsuits. She was about to unleash heck's fury until she saw Lee's face. It was obvious that he wanted nothing more then for the girls to go away.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sakura asked, hoping her anger wouldn't show. Lee seemed relieved at the distraction. Kelly's flirty demeanor changed and she didn't bother to hide the iciness in her voice.

"_We're_," She put a lot of emphasis on the 'we' part. "Going for a walk with this hot guy." Kelly's eyes flickered towards Lee.

"Yeah, so get lost." Kathy sneered as she wrapped one of her tan arms around Lee's waist.

"There must be a mistake. He and I are playing on the beach right now." Sakura said, sounding equally cool.

"Tsk, like a guy this hot would ever be interested in you, pinky." Katie snorted. Sakura cracked her knuckles in a threatening manner and debated on where she should punch first. Lee cast her a pleading look that said both: "Get me out of here but please don't kill anyone!" She dropped her fists.

"Let's go, Lee. We can come back when the beach is less crowded." Sakura reached out and grabbed Lee's hand firmly. She yanked him a little harder then was necessary, but at least he was free from the evil clutches of the triple 'K' sisters. The goddess like beauty queens growled angrily and sulked off. Lee smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you for saving me, Sakura." Sakura wasn't listening, though.

"Lee, you have to be the oddest guy I've ever met," Sakura started, earning a look of bewilderment from Lee. "You just had three abnormally beautiful woman hitting on you, and you still turned them down! Why?" Sakura sighed and looked at her friend. It may not have been her business, but Lee didn't seem to mind. He struggled with what to say.

"I suppose it is because…"

**A/N: Sorry, I just had to be cruel and end it here. Now I bet you're all going to attack me for the cliffhanger, huh? I think I'll go get my best friend Erin as a human body shield…**


	6. Don't Try To Do Laundry In The Bahamas!

**A/N: My friend Erin says thanks for throwing sharp and potentially dangerous items at her. Now, on to more exciting news! I had some super yummy honey roasted peanuts today. No lie, they were uber awesome! 3**

**Disclaimer: I'm going to use something inspired by the book/movie Twilight. Stephanie Myers wrote the book, and therefore she owns the rights to it, not me. Fans, I hope you catch it. Haters, don't worry, it's not that big of a thing.**

**The Get Away Trip**

**Chapter 6**

"I suppose it is because…I lo-!" Lee was cut off by a flying Frisbee. It came whirling around like a yellow shuriken and smacked Lee in the side of the head.

"Ow…" he muttered, rubbing the throbbing side of his head.

"Sorry about that mates!" A familiar accent called out. Sakura recognized the Australian man from the boat. He laughed and took the Frisbee back.

"That is okay. I am not hurt, much. Thank you for your concern, Mr.…?" Lee replied with an attempted grin.

"Name's Ryan." Ryan held out his hand and Lee shook it.

"Thank you then, Mr. Ryan." Lee flexed his fingers; Ryan had a really strong grasp.

"Later mates!" Ryan turned and ran off, probably back to his group of friends.

"Is your head ok Lee?" Sakura asked when their Australian friend was gone.

"I think I shall live. Sakura, if it is okay with you, I think I will go off on my own for a short while…" Lee said. He hoped Sakura wouldn't be mad. On the contrary, actually. Sakura seemed very ok with that idea.

"Yeah, ok. I wanted to pay a visit to the spa anyway. Have fun! Let's meet back home by dinner time, ok?" Sakura smiled and walked past Lee.

"Bye bye now!" She called over her shoulder. Lee waved goodbye and walked off in the other direction. Sakura walked down the beach, her feet just close enough to touch the water's edge.

'This is going to be nice and relaxing!' Sakura thought with a contented sigh. In the distance, Sakura could see the massage therapist's building. It sat on a wooden dock that went out over the water. She walked and walked and finally the building was sitting in front of her.

Up the stairs went Sakura, and she walked across the dark wooden planks. The building was tiny; it only had three message rooms plus a bathroom. The floor was the same as the deck, and if you looked below you could see fish swimming in the ocean. A Bahamian woman with braided black hair greeted her.

"Hello, my name is Dale." The accented woman said as she led Sakura into one of the rooms. There was a big, clear window that overlooked the ocean.

"I need you to take your clothes off, and lay down here." Dale pointed to a message table sitting in the middle of the tiny room. There was a white sheet there for Sakura to cover up with.

"I be back soon, ok?" Dale left to give Sakura some privacy. Sakura stripped down and piled her clothes in the corner. Then she quickly crawled on top of the table and lay down on her back. She made sure she was decent and then tried to relax. Dale came in after several long minutes. She adjusted the sheet so that she could reach Sakura's legs. Dale oiled up her hands and started rubbing Sakura's legs and feet.

At once the stress of the day seemed to melt away and Sakura knew that God was smiling down on her during her little time in heaven. Though she was only there for an hour, it felt like a year to Sakura. Dale rubbed her arms, fingers, back, and even gave her a free facial.

When they were done, Dale left to allow the pink haired ninja to change. Sakura felt odd from all the oil that was on her and then dizzy when she stood up. She pulled on her clothes and listened to the waves crashing below her feet. Sakura pulled out some tip money and handed it over to Dale.

"Thank you very much. I really enjoyed it." Sakura said with a smile.

"Good, good! Maybe I see you tomorrow?" Dale smiled back.

"Oh, make sure you be drinking plenty of water, ok? You gotta flush out the toxins from the oil." The massager handed Sakura a bottle of water. She walked to the beach and followed the same path back towards her vacation home. Sakura found herself suddenly very thirsty and gulped down half the bottle of water before she even made it back home.

'Lee isn't back yet…what should I do now?' Sakura thought when she went inside the empty vacation home. It was lunchtime; Sakura found some crackers and slathered them with butter and honey. When she had eaten her fill of crackers, Sakura decided to go and take a nice hot bath.

'Since Lee isn't here, now's the perfect time!' Sakura giggled to herself. She walked into the bathroom and left the door half opened. Sakura once again pulled off her clothes and tossed them off to the side. She turned the pearly white bathtub on and filled it up with steaming hot water.

Very carefully to avoid burning, Sakura sat down in the water. There were mini soaps and shampoos hiding in the corner, and Sakura found one for a bubble bath. She dumped the entire bottle of bubbles into the bath water and watched as the tub filled up quickly.

"Ah…" She sighed, leaning back and closing her eyes. Sakura fell half-asleep then, just relaxing and focusing on the pleasant warmth from the bubbly water. Though the windows were open wide, Sakura wasn't worried about a peeping tom peering inside. The private island was limited in population, had a lot of vegetation growing around the windows, and the bubbles were so thick Sakura couldn't see her hands under the water's surface.

Lee had no idea what he was getting himself into. He was on his way back from the gift shop, and he was holding a shirt that said something about Kamalame Kay.

'It would appear that Sakura has yet to return…' Lee thought as he walked inside the vacation home. He sat down his tee shirt and pondered on what to do. It was past lunchtime by now, and he wasn't hungry enough to eat.

'I could put my dirty clothes in the hamper, to get washed…' Lee decided. He remembered seeing a light brown sack on the bathroom floor. Lee gathered up his dirty laundry and pushed open the bathroom door. Sakura's eyes flew open and she found herself staring at a pair of shocked dark eyes. A bloodcurdling scream escaped from her lips and Sakura panicked. She grabbed the first thing she saw (which happened to be the shampoo bottles) and threw them at Lee.

"What are you doing? Stop looking!" she yelled.

"Ah! I am sorry!" He cried out, diving for the floor. Lee's laundry scattered everywhere. Sakura grabbed a towel, quickly covered herself, and, without thinking, picked Lee up by the leg and threw him out of the bathroom. The entire time she kept yelling,

"Get out of here!" and Lee tried to shout,

"I am very sorry!" Sakura slammed the door shut so hard the building's foundation shook.

Three things both Sakura and Lee were sure of: First, that this was the worst vacation ever. Second, there was a part of them (and they weren't sure how dominant that part might be) that yearned to shove Tsunade off a cliff. And third, never try to do laundry in the Bahamas.

**A/N: I threw in a bit of awkward humor. I can see that happening though, can't you? I wonder if Tsunade is laughing back in Konoha right now, after seeing something like that happen. Let's hope neither Sakura nor Lee actually shoves her off a cliff (no matter how much she deserves it XD)!**


	7. Emotions Arise

**A/N: Sorry, I've been very busy lately. I hope the angry readers won't stay upset with me! Will it be better if I give you a cookie? –holds out cookie to the computer screen-**

**The Get Away Trip**

**Chapter 7**

Sakura was just about out of her mind with boredom. Ever since the 'incident', neither Sakura nor Lee have spoken. The next day was awful; there was nowhere to escape to. But then Ryan offered to take Lee fishing with his friends, and for the next couple days Lee was gone from sunup till dinner.

The only place that held interest for Sakura was the beach and the massage dock. Unfortunately there was little company at either place, and for the most part Sakura sat around reading or playing chess with the cleaning staff. On the rare occasion that Lee was actually there for more then five minutes Sakura gave him the cold shoulder.

Who wouldn't, after what she'd been through? Though she never would admit it, Sakura desperately missed hanging out with her friend. The days stretched on, but Sakura was still shocked to wake up and realize they had only three days left of the trip.

'Ugh, at least it will finally be over.' Sakura thought to herself when she saw the empty spot beside her. Sakura buried deeper into the soft white covers and tried to go back to sleep.

"Wake up Sakura!" A quiet man's voice said as gentle hands shook her shoulders lightly.

"But it's not even day light yet!" Sakura muttered back, sure that she was dreaming. There was never anyone home in the morning wit her.

"The sun is just rising; I have something to tell you! Please?" Lee smiled hopefully as Sakura sat back up and yawned.

"Listen, I feel very bad about almost seeing you in the, eh, bathroom and then running off with Ryan," Lee coughed slightly over the awkward memory.

"To make up for my rude behavior, I am going to do whatever you say for the rest of our stay!" Sakura rubbed the sand out of her eyes.

"Is this a joke?" She asked cautiously, still half asleep. Lee was stung that she doubted his word.

"Of course not! I want to make it up to you Sakura!" Lee's voice turned to a plea. The pink haired shinobi let out a moan; this was too early in the morning for her.

"You don't have to do anything Lee." Sakura replied warily, blushing when her stomach let out a loud roar. Lee sprang from the bed and carried over a tray of breakfast food.

"Look, I made you breakfast in bed." Lee said triumphantly as he sat the silver tray on Sakura's lap. Even though her eyes adjusted to the light, she felt like a zombie.

"Um, thanks." Sakura picked up a piece of toast and nibbled on the crust. Lee watched her while she ate, and oddly enough Sakura didn't mind.

"Lee, I'm really sorry. I should have tried to be nice. That incident was an accident." Sakura said after awhile. Lee looked away before speaking.

"The fault was all mine. Please, do not feel upset. There is nothing worse in the world then a sad flower." Lee's voice was very melancholy.

"Oh, Lee!" Sakura sat the half-eaten food off to the side and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She meant it in a friendly way, though they both blushed in response.

"Hey, why don't we do something fun today?" Sakura asked, trying for a change of subject. Lee's eyebrows came together and he looked out a window as he tried to think of what they could do.

"We could go scuba diving!" he said, looking up at Sakura.

"Scuba diving sounds good, though I think we should wait until the water warms up." Sakura agreed, looking at the pale pink lines stretching thinly over the light morning sky. When she tried to stifle a yawn Lee suggested they take a nap.

"I don't know. I don't want to wake up and find you gone…" Sakura bit her bottom lip. Lee looked furious.

"I knew I should not have run off with Ryan! Look at what has happened between us! You can not even trust me anymore…" Lee took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"I trust you Lee!" Sakura said quickly, wishing she'd shut her big mouth.

"You have my word Sakura," Lee hissed through clenched teeth.

"That I will not leave your side until you ask me to." Lee lay down and glared up at the ceiling. Sakura didn't move; this was just too weird. Since when did Lee ever get mad? Sakura had never seen him like this. She lay down a bit closer to him then was needed.

"I don't want you to be angry today." Sakura ordered, fighting the urge to smile and failing. Lee couldn't help but drop the angry look; not with his beautiful flower here beside him.

"Okay, I will refrain from the anger today." Lee let out a chuckle, and to Sakura it was the best thing she'd heard all morning.

"Good. Now my next order is to sleep. You've been out fishing so early the last few days that you looked sleep deprived." Sakura's words weren't all that far from the truth. Lee left early and returned home late, and thus was getting dark circles under his eyes. But what Sakura didn't know was that Lee only did it to spare her the uncomfortable feeling of embarrassment.

"Yes, master." Lee automatically shut his eyes and pretended to snore.

"Ha, funny." Sakura poked her friend in the ribs before yawning again. Lee pulled the covers up and made sure they were tucked in.

"Have a good sleep, Sakura." Lee started to copy Sakura's yawning habit.

"Right." Sakura watched as Lee's eyes fell shut and failed to open again. His breathing evened out, and the anger lines on his forehead disappeared. This was the peaceful, loving Lee that Sakura knew and loved. Watching her best friend like that caused a fray of emotions to sprout in Sakura's mind, most of them unnamable.

It was right then and there that Sakura decided to stop trying to ignore the growing feeling in her gut. This feeling was more intense then how she felt about Sasuke. This was the feeling of true love. Love. The word flashed in Sakura's mind and the only definitions she could come up with involved Lee.

'I don't know how else to explain the way I feel.' Sakura thought to herself. Before the fangirl-ness could kick in, Sakura decided it was time to sleep.

"Sleep well, Lee." Sakura whispered, giving the sleeping boy a tender look of admiration before falling asleep.

**A/N: I know it was short and nothing really happened, but I wanted to add on to the fluff a bit. That, and the fact that I've got to sleep and then wake up for a church trip in about seven hours. So, I bid thee readers farewell, until next time!**


	8. SakuLee and a Dead Tsunade

**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back! Sorry I went MIA and all; I was busy with the last week of school and what not. But the good news is, now I have plenty of time to sit here and write, and I've got a lot of ideas!**

**The Get Away Trip**

**Chapter 8**

True to his word, Lee slept soundly at Sakura's side well into the morning. It wasn't until nearly nine o'clock that Sakura finally woke back up. She had slept well; all her dreams had had something to do with Lee.

'Speaking of which…' Sakura thought, looking to her right. With a sigh of relief, she saw that Lee was still there, just like he promised.

"Morning again, Sakura." Lee greeted, sounding almost nervous.

"What's up? Is something wrong?" Sakura asked, looking around the beach house. Everything _seemed_ normal…

"Um, Sakura, did you know you…sleep talk?" Lee sat up as he spoke, tapping his fingers on the white blanket. Sakura's eyes widened; she knew what had happened. Whenever she stayed up to think about very serious things, Sakura's subconscious often continued to think about it, causing her to talk in her sleep. Though it hardly ever happened, it was mortifying for Sakura to hear what she had been saying.

"W-What did I say?" Sakura asked bleakly, already feeling her face blushing. Lee had trouble spitting the words out.

"Well, um, you mentioned…my name several- er, a few times." Lee said, avoiding Sakura's face. Sakura groaned.

"Don't try to make this easier; what exactly did I say?" she didn't want to know, but then again she _had_ to know.

"You kept muttering 'Lee-kun, my adorable Lee-kun', and 'Ino, you can have Sasuke. I like guys with fuzzy eyebrows now.' After that, it was hard to understand what you were saying…" Lee spoke quickly, feeling awful about the whole thing.

'This has to be the very upsetting for poor Sakura. I wish I were a better actor. Then she wouldn't have known anything was wrong.' Lee thought to himself, frowning at his fingers. He would never mention this to Sakura, but there was another reason her sleep talk made him melancholy.

As everyone in Konoha knew, he still had a major crush on the pink haired girl. When he heard her muttering about how she liked him more, Lee could have died from joy. But then he remembered that she was asleep, and that she wouldn't be saying that if she were awake. It didn't seem fair that his feelings be played like that. He understood it wasn't her fault, but it really made him feel good to hear Sakura say she wanted him more then Sasuke.

'Stupid. I have always known that she prefers Sasuke. Why should she feel any different? I can not compete with him…' Lee heard a sharp intake of breath and looked up. Sakura's jade green eyes were staring into his own.

"Lee, I…" Sakura's voice trailed off; after all, what could she say?

'You could tell him how you feel. Or better yet, let _me_ show him!' Sakura's inner voice said excitedly. Sakura ignored her inner self. This was it, if she was going to save their relationship now was to be the time.

"I love you Lee!" Sakura said in one breath before leaning forward and pecking him on the cheek. That was an overload. Lee stood up and took a step back only to trip and crash into the coffee table.

"Ow…" he whispered, rubbing a baseball sized bump on his head. Sakura felt her mouth drop open and she jumped out of bed to help. Lee winced as Sakura helped him onto the couch. She had him lay down with his head on her lap.

"You should be careful!" Sakura muttered as she focused chakra into her hand. Lee remained quiet while Sakura healed the bump. When she was finished, they stayed in those positions, listening to the waves crashing off the shore.

"Sakura, do you really feel that way? Please do not try to make me feel better by lying." Lee said quietly, closing his eyes. Sakura hesitated before running a few fingers through his hair.

"Yes, Lee, I do. I'm not lying, or trying to make you feel better. I love you. I'd still love you even if I was trapped in a sauna with a hundred shirtless Sasukes." Sakura smiled to help Lee believe she was telling the truth. Lee felt himself starting to grin and when he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was his beautiful flower.

"I have something for you." He said, slowly getting up to avoid motion sickness.

"Wait here." Lee told Sakura, turning to dig through his suitcase. He put something in his hand and walked back to the couch. Lee sat down and held out his hand. Sakura saw the seashell Lee had found for her before, the pretty one with cherry blossom shaped markings on the inside. Lee had carefully strung it so that Sakura could wear it as a necklace. Sakura was speechless as Lee put it around her neck.

"Do you like it, then?" Lee asked.

"Oh Lee!" Sakura threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again, this time on the lips. It was a very sweet kiss, one that both shinobi enjoyed immensely.

"You know, Lee, I've been thinking; maybe we should skip the last few days of our vacation. I think I've had enough of the sun." Sakura said once she finally pulled away. She panted a little bit from lack of air. Lee was rendered speechless and only nodded in agreement. That kiss was something he had been waiting for since the first time they met.

'It was well worth the wait!' Lee thought. They quickly kissed again before getting ready for their return trip. Lee called and made the necessary arrangements. When their luggage was packed and ready, Elizabeth came knocking at their door.

"I hope you enjoyed yourselves." She said with a warm smile.

"We did, thank you." Lee said as he and Sakura put on their shoes. Elizabeth led them down a path and towards the dock where they first arrived at. When Sakura didn't think the tour guide was looking, she reached out and took Lee's hand.

He squeezed it and felt his heart skip a beat. When they got to the dock, their luggage was already on the boat. It was rather odd to see that nobody else was there. The shinobi sat down on the boat and off they went.

"Goodbye Kamalame Kay!" Sakura waved at the island until it was out of sight.

"I think I will miss being here." Lee said, giving Sakura a sad smile.

"Me, too." Sakura replied, blushing when she saw Elizabeth giggle at them. When the ride was over they got in a taxi and drove back to the airport.

"You be having your passports, ya?" The latest man on desk duty asked in the tiny yellow building from before. When all the paperwork was taken care of, they boarded the private jet from the previous flight. John was their pilot again.

"How was the trip? Did you two friends have fun?" John asked with a wink in Lee's direction. He still didn't believe that, at first, Sakura and Lee were only friends.

"Yeah, it was lots of fun." Sakura replied before climbing into the jet and taking a seat. Lee followed after her, and unlike before he sat down in the seat beside her. John gave them the same couple's treatment as before, so Sakura and Lee were free to hold hands in peace. The flight home didn't seem to take very long. It felt like only an hour before they were flying over the land of fire. John landed outside the village gates and helped get the luggage out.

"Thank you for flying with us!" John waved goodbye, went back in the jet, and flew up towards the sky.

"Well, Sakura, I hate to leave you, but I must return home and unpack my things." Lee said as they walked into Konoha.

"That's fine. I have to speak with a certain blond haired soon-to-be dead woman anyway." Lee laughed and pecked Sakura's cheek goodbye.

"I will see you tomorrow!" He said before turning and walking down a street. Sakura headed right for the Hokage's tower, feeling very content. Tsunade heard a knock at her door and looked up from a newspaper she was reading.

"Come in. Ah, Sakura! You're back early." The Hokage grinned as Sakura walked inside and dropped her suitcase.

"Yeah, Lee and I decided we missed Konoha." Sakura took a step forward, and Tsunade froze.

"Hey, you aren't mad about the whole romance thing right? I was just trying to help you find your soul mate!" the Hokage looked to Shizune for help, but the said girl only laughed and backed out of the room.

"Well, it worked. Lee and I are now together." Sakura cracked her knuckles and smirked.

"But you've still got to learn not to play cupid." Sakura reached out and picked up a wooden object.

"Oh shi-!" Tsunade ducked as a chair came flying in her direction. The entire village could hear the shouts, crashes, and thumps coming from the Hokage's tower, but none dared to come near. Hey, it was better then pushing Tsunade off a cliff, right?

**A/N: Well, that's all folks. I hope my fellow SakuLee fans enjoyed yourselves. I have to confess something though. My readers will probably count me as a traitor after this, but I'm really glad I finished this story. I got a really cute and fluffy idea for…um…for a Sasuke and Sakura fanfiction. Heh heh heh –awkward silence- I'm waiting for the sharp and pointed objects to be thrown…!**


End file.
